


Вечный / Perennial

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Art, Fantasy, J2 AU-FEST 2020, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Джаред — молодой риелтор, работающий на богатого застройщика. Дженсен владеет фермой и не хочет её продавать.[от автора]«Чем дольше я живу в Аппалачах, тем больше мне кажется, что в этих древних горах таится магия. Иногда темная. Но в этом фике тьмы нет».
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 8





	Вечный / Perennial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perennial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647048) by [Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace). 



> Артер Steasi  
> Текст переведен на J2 AU-FEST 2020

Джаред напрягся, когда пикап подбросило в колее. Асфальт перешёл в гравийку примерно с милю назад, и спасибо ещё, что полный привод и шины повышенной проходимости удерживали машину на том, что, в сущности, являлось грязью с утрамбованными в неё камнями. Ехать приходилось настолько медленно, что он вполне мог оценить вид на цветущий кизил и розовый багрянник, что резко выделялись на фоне окружающий яркой зелени.

Было у Джареда подозрение, что клиент послал его в поисках владельца участка на эту гору совершенно напрасно. Он бы высказался на эту тему, но — сейчас продажи в недвижимости прилично просели вместе со всей экономикой, а клиент был застройщиком, у которого денег водилось больше, чем здравого смысла. Да и сказать по правде, этим утром у Джареда всё равно не намечалось никакого более полезного занятия.

В листве появился прогал, это заставило Джареда нажать на тормоза. Пикап резко остановился. Слева, через разрыв в деревьях, открылся вид на долину — голубая небесная ширь, поросшие лесом холмы, изгиб реки, уходящей вдаль. А его городок отсюда казался просто скоплением крыш далеко внизу.

Теперь понятно было, отчего заказчику эта гора представлялась лучшим местом для курортной гостиницы. Джаред подумал, что тут _действительно красиво_. Другой сказал бы — от вида просто захватывает дух, но конкретно у Джареда дух сейчас перехватило от увиденного прямо перед машиной. В паре дюймов от колес со стороны водителя был крутой обрыв, добрых две сотни футов. Джаред забрался гораздо выше, чем предполагал. Он осторожно стронулся с места, сдвигая машину ближе к нависавшему склону горы.

Ему до сих пор не верилось, что тут кто-то может жить. Конечно, он знал, что и в каких-то отдаленных горах люди селились, слышал рассказы о почти непроходимых дорогах, о трейлерах, примостившихся на крутых склонах, о самогонных аппаратах и грядках с марихуаной — обо всех тех местах, куда горожане, подобные Джареду, не заглядывали. Тех местах, где вас могло встретить дуло винтовки. Он прикусил губу.

Дорога повернула направо, уклон уменьшился, потому что шла она по каменистой террасе. Сверху плотно нависали мощные кроны. На зелень лесной подстилки падали светящиеся колонны солнечного света. Долина была где-то слева, за деревьями, но те росли так густо, что разглядеть её не удавалось. Справа склон горы зарос дубом, буковыми деревьями и орешником.

Он бы не заметил хижину слева, если бы не притормозил машину, перебираясь через старую водопропускную трубу с протекавшим внутри ручейком. Дом стоял футах в двадцати от края дороги. На первый взгляд он выглядел заброшенным — ржавая жесть крыши, облупленная синяя краска на стенах. Но кустарник вокруг был вырублен, на крыльце дремала старая собака, а во дворе что-то клевали куры.

Он припарковал свой пикап у ограды и вынул ключ из зажигания. Добрался, значит. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред открыл дверь машины и вылез. 

— Есть кто в доме? — позвал он.

Входная дверь открылась, и оттуда вылетел беспородный пёс. Он бросился к калитке, у которой стоял Джаред, устремляясь к нему каждым своим дюймом — от сверкающих зубов до развевающегося хвоста. Джаред любил собак и довольно хорошо разбирался в языке их тела, но тут он был не уверен — его так приветствуют или предупреждают?

— Шеп!

Пёс замер. А потом побежал обратно к крыльцу. Там стоял, засунув руки в карманы, парнишка в потрепанных джинсах и белой майке.

Джаред обезоруживающе ему улыбнулся.

— Привет! Доброе утро!

[ ](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/05/ab0515961282e4e4b1b24472da48dd22.jpg)

Парень был стройным, но довольно мускулистым, с большими глазами, пухлогубым ртом и шевелюрой неопределенного цвета. Склонив голову набок, какое-то время он молча всматривался в Джареда, потом ответил:

— Доброе. Ты заблудился?

— Нет! Я, э-э-э... — Джаред ощутил, как потеплели щёки. — Моё имя Джаред Падалеки, я риелтор. Это ведь участок Эклза?

Парень кивнул.

— А тут есть ещё кто-то, кроме тебя?

— Там, — парень кинул взгляд через двор. Джаред посмотрел, но никого не увидел.

— Прости?

Парнишка спустился с крыльца, босиком прошел по дорожке к калитке, у которой стоял Джаред, и указал ему на маленькое кладбище за оградой.

— Здесь, — сказал он и взглянул на Джареда большими зелеными глазами. Он оказался старше, чем сперва подумалось Джареду, — лет так двадцати уже. Нос и щеки у него были усыпаны веснушками.

— О, прости, пожалуйста...

— Дженсен, — шевельнулись, выговаривая имя, сочные губы.

— Дженсен, — Джаред повторил имя, и это было так, словно каждый из звуков, составляющих слово, был ягодой, спелой и сладкой. Рот у него наполнился слюной.

Дженсен пристально смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза и чуть приоткрыв рот. 

Джаред сглотнул и заморгал. Сказал:

— Я... у меня есть клиент, заинтересованный в приобретении этого участка — твоего участка.

Дженсен заломил бровь.

— А что ты мне принёс?

— Извини?

— Тебе что-то от меня нужно, но ты ничего не принёс?

— Нет, я... это не мне... Я здесь только для того, чтобы передать предложение моего клиента.

Дженсен отступил назад.

— Я выслушаю твоё предложение, когда ты вернёшься с достойным подарком, — он развернулся и пошёл обратно в дом.

— Погоди! Дженсен! 

Дверь скрипнула и со стуком закрылась, — вот и весь ответ.

Лежащая на крыльце охотничья собака, так и не сдвинувшаяся с места, опустила голову на лапы и прикрыла глаза. Шеп задрал ногу на столб калитки, и Джаред отпрыгнул, спасаясь от струи.

— Чёрт! — пробормотал Джаред. На стоящем рядом клёне закаркали вороны — словно насмехались.

— Какого черта ты просто не дал ему двадцатку? — Марк Шеппард расхаживал по офису Джареда, хотя там всего-то от стены до стены была пара-тройка шагов, а потом приходилось поворачивать обратно.

— Не думаю, что он имел в виду такой подарок, мистер Шеппард, — общение с Дженсеном настолько Джареда озадачило и сбило с толку, что он уже несколько дней ничего даже не предпринимал. Только прилет Шеппарда из Нью-Йорка заставил Джареда хотя бы рассказать о случившемся застройщику.

— С чего бы нет? Именно такой, — каждое слово Шеппарда сочилось брезгливостью. — «Достойный подарок»! Как его не назови, взятка она и есть взятка. Чего ещё ждать от чёртовой деревенщины, сам знаешь, какие они проныры, — Шеппард вытащил бумажник и вынул оттуда сотенную купюру. — Дай ему это, парень, и принеси мне его участок, наконец, — он бросил деньги Джареду на стол.

И вот — пикап Джареда снова полз по дороге в гору. Он вёл машину, левой рукой держа руль, а правой придерживая коробку на пассажирском сиденье, коробку из пекарни. Деревенские, конечно, известные проныры, но Джаред был совершенно уверен в том, что Дженсен говорил не о деньгах. Конечно, всю сотню Джаред не потратил. Остаток он отложил на возможные будущие расходы по этому проекту, — хотя ему и ужасно хотелось сдачей оплатить свою коммуналку.

С прошлого посещения Джаредом этой горы прошло уже несколько недель, и лес стал ещё великолепней. Белые и розовые цветы сменились густотой зеленой листвы. 

Дженсена он обнаружил в огороде. Тот копался в земле, компанию ему составлял ярко-рыжий кот. Вытерев ладони о джинсы, Дженсен подошёл к калитке. Глянув на коробку из пекарни, он спросил:

— Это что?

— Подарок, — Джаред улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, достойный.

Прекрасные губы Дженсена сложились в легкую улыбку, он глянул на Джареда из-под ресниц и сказал:

— Пахнет сладко.

— Это ежевичный торт, — ответил Джаред.

Дженсен отпер калитку и распахнул её перед Джаредом.

— Тогда заходи.

Джаред пошёл за ним к дому. Шеп трусил рядом, а старая собака дремала на крыльце. Рыжий кот вскочил на ступеньку и уселся там.

Джаред вошёл в дом и остановился сразу за дверью, осматриваясь. Слева был кухонный угол, Дженсен прошёл туда и стал мыть руки над старой раковиной — эмалированной, с боковой посудосушкой. На подоконнике над раковиной рядком выстроилась помидорная рассада, в старой стеклянной банке стоял букет полевых цветов. 

Справа от Джареда располагались два потрепанных кресла с бордовой бархатной обивкой и стояла дровяная печь. В дальнем углу была железная кровать, накрытая стеганым одеялом. А через проём открытой двери он увидел ванну на гнутых ножках.

Дженсен сказал ему, указывая на стол ножом:

— Можешь поставить торт сюда. И нарежь его, — он положил нож на столешницу и выставил рядом две разномастые тарелки.

Пока Джаред резал торт и раскладывал по тарелкам, Дженсен достал из древнего холодильника кувшин и налил в такие же разномастые стаканы золотистого чаю.

— Присаживайся, — Дженсен указал Джареду на стул, потом уселся сам, сказав: — Спасибо за торт.

— Не за что, — отозвался Джаред, обдумывая, когда будет уместно переходить к обсуждению предложения Шеппарда. Торт был сочным, но во рту у него всё равно пересохло. Он взял стакан и глотнул оттуда. Чай был сладко-мятным и прохладным.

— Вкусно.

— Спасибо. Торт тоже.

— Достойный дар? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул.

— Что ж, — Джаред отложил свою вилку, — мне бы хотелось изложить тебе предложение моего клиента.

Возражений от Дженсена не последовало, так что он продолжил:

— Согласно бумагам... там немного неясно кое-что... — Джаред свел брови, — ...но впрочем, неважно. Согласно документам, площадь участка составляет примерно сто акров. [1] 

Дженсен кивнул.

— Мой клиент, мистер Шеппард, готов предложить тебе за него 150 000 долларов.

Дженсен ел торт. Он жевал, напоминая Джареду кролика, грызущего листья салата. Потом он отпил чаю и сказал:

— Спасибо, нет.

— Но Дженсен...

— Что?

— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько это денег?

Дженсен собирал вилкой с тарелки остатки торта.

— Уверен, довольно много.

— Вот именно! Чертовски много. Представь, что ты с ними мог бы сделать! — тут Джареду представилось, что бы он сам мог сделать с такой кучей денег — переехал бы из своей тесной квартирки в дом на тенистой улице. Хотелось бы ему владеть хотя бы десятью акрами.

Дженсен составил тарелки одну на другую и встал из-за стола. 

— Мне и здесь неплохо.

— Но ты бы мог приобрести больше земли, построить там новый дом, с хорошей крышей, поставить курятник получше...

— Мне не надо больше земли. Крыша у меня не протекает, а курам в курятнике вполне уютно, — сказал Дженсен, кладя тарелки и вилки в мойку. Он накрыл коробку с тортом крышкой.

— Но...

— Спасибо за торт, — сказал Дженсен. — Но это предложение мне неинтересно.

— Хотя бы обдумай, пожалуйста, — попросил Джаред.

Дженсен толкнул сетчатую дверь, ведущую на крыльцо, вышел и придержал её открытой для Джареда. Тот вздохнул и последовал за ним.

Сложив руки на груди, Дженсен спросил его:

— А сколько бы комиссионных ты получил, если бы я продал участок?

— Шесть процентов, — ответил Джаред.

— И тебе очень нужны эти деньги, да?

— Конечно, — сказал Джаред. — Это моя работа. Да и продажи сейчас редки.

— Сочувствую, Джаред, но извини, — он повёл Джареда к калитке.

— Всё же подумай, пожалуйста. Можно, я скажу клиенту, что ты собираешься подумать?

Дженсен усмехнулся.

— Своему клиенту ты можешь сказать что угодно.

Этой ночью Джаред отлично выспался и, проснувшись, вновь ощутил себя в привычной колее. Правда, снилось ему что-то странное, а вспомнить, что именно, он не мог. Но всё же он выспался, да и пробежка перед работой прояснила голову. Пока он бежал, мысли о текущем проекте не отставали, и он понял, что надо бы навести кое в чём ясность.

Взбежав по ступенькам в канцелярию округа, он с широкой улыбкой распахнул дверь и сказал:

— Привет, Кэти.

— Джаред, — темноволосая женщина подняла на него взгляд от экрана компьютера. Её глаза слегка сузились.

— Ой, а что за тон? Разве я больше не твой любимый братик твоего бывшего? — Джареду, кстати, иногда недоумевал, отчего Кайл разорвал отношения с Кэти, но в конце концов решил, что та была чересчур для него умна.

— Ага, вот только твоё появление здесь всегда означает для меня лишнюю работу, — она сложила руки на груди.

— Кстати, раз уж ты заговорила об этом...

— Вот-вот, я именно такое и имела в виду, — Кэти откинулась на спинку стула и отодвинулась от стола.

— Это насчет того участка на горе, собственность Эклза. — Именно Кэти несколькими неделями раньше помогла ему найти документы.

— И что насчет него?

Джаред вытащил бумаги из папки.

— Документ датирован 1908-м годом.

— Ну да.

— Разве это не странно? Нет смены владельца аж с 1908-го? Эти Роберт и Маргарет Эклз живыми быть точно уже не могут. Я вообще-то был там, наверху — и парню, который там обитает, явно не сто лет.

Кэти облокотилась на стол.

— Джаред, ты в основном имеешь дело с городской и пригородной недвижимостью, так что, наверное, просто не в курсе. В нашем округе есть люди, которые приезжают в город один раз в год — заплатить налоги. Они не хотят, чтобы государство совало нос в их дела. Если кто-то из них умирает, потомки просто продолжают платить налоги, и ни у кого не возникает к ним никаких вопросов.

— Да ты шутишь.

Она просто посмотрела на него.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что и родители этого парня, и их родители просто умерли, не оставив завещания?

— Скорей всего так.

— Но если это так, у него же нет прав на собственность?

— Есть, если налоги уплачены. А они уплачены, и я предполагаю, что заплатил их этот парень.

— Наверняка можно оспорить его права.

— Ну, да, можно, если ты хочешь выгнать парня с его земли.

— Вообще-то нет. Но это могло бы стать рычагом давления. Ты не могла бы проверить реестр?

Она вздохнула.

— Хорошо, проверю, только не прямо сейчас.

— Ты лучшая.

— Значит, у меня теперь есть твой голос на следующие выборы?

— Будь уверена! — и Джаред ей подмигнул.

— Он обдумывает предложение, — сообщил Джаред в трубку офисного телефона. Он подбросил вверх заточенный карандаш, и тот воткнулся в плитку на потолке. — Да, понимаю. Я знаю, сэр. Понимаю ваше желание, но здесь всё работает немного по-другому.

Джаред отвёл трубку подальше от уха, но Шеппарда всё равно было отлично слышно.

— Время — деньги, вы правы. Нет, сэр, я не борзею, — Джаред допил содовую, оставшуюся в чашке Венди. — Я просто дал ему немного времени на обдумывание. Хорошо. Понял, двести тысяч. Да, и сразу же отзвонюсь.

Он повесил трубку и застонал. Заросли торчащих в потолочной плитке карандашей принесли не слишком много удовлетворения. Шесть процентов от двухсот тысяч долларов составили бы сумму его первоначального взноса за дом.

Возможно, Джаред в этом бизнесе не совсем ещё собаку съел, но работал он достаточно долго, чтобы научиться понимать, когда люди набивают цену — а когда просто не хотят продавать. Дженсен как раз был вторым случаем. У Джареда не было уверенности, что его можно будет перевести в первую категорию.

— — — — — — 

Когда Джаред припарковался, Дженсен уже стоял, прислонившись к калитке. Джаред распахнул дверцу машину, и невыносимая жара летнего полдня охватила его. Трещали цикады, прочая насекомая мелочь зудела и жужжала. Шеп валялся на крыльце вместе со старой собакой и рыжим котом. Даже куры искали местечко попрохладней.

Дженсен щурился от полуденного солнца, вокруг его глаз собирались морщинки — раньше Джаред такого не помнил за ним. Он сказал Джареду:

— Я не передумал.

— Ага, а я привёз тебе подарок, — ответил Джаред и приподнял покрытую испариной галлоновую бутыль. — Сладкий чай. Сам делал.

— Вот как? — Дженсен улыбнулся. — Ладно, заходи, — он распахнул створку калитки перед Джаредом и пошёл к крыльцу.

В доме было на удивление прохладно. Через пару секунд глаза Джареда привыкли к царившему тут сумраку.

Дженсен поставил на стол две тарелки и сказал:

— Я собирался обедать. Ты тоже наверняка есть хочешь.

— Не откажусь, — усмехнулся Джаред. Он налил чай в выставленную Дженсеном посуду.

Стол Дженсен накрыл весьма щедро — жаркое из кролика, зелень, порезанные свежие помидоры, кукурузный хлеб и ежевичное варенье к нему, зеленая фасоль и фаршированные яйца.

— М-мм, как вкусно, — сказал Джаред, — а соль у тебя есть? — он любил помидоры с солью.

— Нет, — Дженсен даже не поднял глаз от тарелки.

— Могу принести немного.

— Тоже мне, подарок, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Нет, я просто...

— Спасибо, не надо, — Дженсен оторвал с кости кусочек мяса, потом облизал пальцы.

— Доедай что там у тебя на тарелке — и получишь персикового пирога.

Джаред ухмыльнулся и приступил к делу.

За пирогом с кофе он спросил:

— Ты хотя бы обдумал то предложение?

Дженсен вздохнул.

— Не о чем тут думать. Это мой дом, Джаред.

— Ты настолько к нему привязан?

— Именно.

Джаред покивал.

— А у меня никогда не было дома — вот такого.

— Сочувствую, — Дженсен поставил локти на стол, обхватив ладонями чашку с кофе.

Джаред пожал плечами.

— Ну, в этом нет ничего особенно страшного. Это просто... обыкновенно, знаешь?

Брови Дженсена изогнулись. Джаред засмеялся.

— Да, наверное, ты не знаешь. Я про то, что моя семья была типичная такая — мама, папа, трое детей, собака. Коттедж в жилом комплексе.

— В жилом комплексе.

— Угу, ты знаешь, что это?

Дженсен кивнул.

— Мне они не слишком нравятся.

— Да уж.

— А сейчас? Ты ведь работаешь с недвижимостью? Есть дом? Девушка? — Дженсен глотнул из чашки и посмотрел на Джареда поверх синего эмалированного ободка.

— Нет. И нет, — признался Джаред. — У меня квартира. И... ну, другие предпочтения.

— Другие? Так я и подумал.

— Почему ты так подумал?

— Наверное, по тому, как ты смотришь на меня.

Подушка была прямо перед его лицом, так что тепло от дыхания возвращалось обратно, ткань была влажной, он обслюнил её. Джаред повернул голову и потер глаза. В спальне было светло — слишком светло. Он нашарил часы — 9:54 утра.

— Блин! — он спустил длинные ноги на пол. Что за херня с ним? Джаред направился в душ. В голове было так, словно он вчера косяк забивал, — но он точно знал, что не курил травку… почти точно знал. Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере были не в тумане, нет, — их просто не существовало. Он что, вчера тусовался с Чадом и Майком? Нажрался с ними так, что память отшибло? Нет. Он был достаточно уверен, что нет.

Втирая в волосы шампунь, пахнущий шалфеем и цитрусом, Джаред ощутил, что немного оживает. Когда он стал намыливаться, прикосновения рук к коже пробудили в ощущениях тела смутные воспоминания — словно чьи-то другие руки касались его груди и спины. Возбуждение неизбежно накатило и потребовало разрядки — будто у него было время на такое. Ну, немного времени он всё же нашёл.

Обернув полотенце вокруг пояса, он вышел на кухню. Открыл холодильник. Хорошо бы сейчас чаю со льдом, большой стакан... Чая не было. Он пошарился в холодильнике, переставляя там всё и убеждаясь, что сзади на полках бутыли с чаем тоже не было. Но ведь он отчетливо помнил, как готовил сладкий чай. Что-то проскользнуло тенью по краю его сознания. Он заваривал чай, точно! Можно было бы свалить пропажу чая на соседа по квартире — да вот только не было у Джареда соседа.

Он потер руками лицо. Какое странное утро.

— Да пофиг, — пробормотал он. — Пора на работу.

Его офисный телефон зазвонил, когда Джаред занимался организацией открытого показа недвижимости Купера.

— Риелторский офис Падалеки, чем могу вам помочь?

— Это Кэти. Привет, Джаред. 

— Привет, Кэти, как дела? Решила продать свой прекрасный двухэтажный домик в тихом месте?

Кэти усмехнулась.

— Ха. Нет. Я звоню тебе по поводу налогов по участку Эклза. Извини, я знаю, что уже больше недели прошло, но я... 

— Участок Эклза? — Джаред потер лоб. Что у него в последнее время творится с памятью?

— Ну да, тот, что на горе, помнишь?

— А. Да, конечно.

— Не выгорит, боюсь, ничего. Налоги платились наличными.

— Понятно. Спасибо тебе, Кэти. 

— Ничего, мне не трудно. Ну и как там у тебя с его продажей? Удачно?

— Э-э... Нет. Не вышло.

— Сочувствую. Не позавидуешь тебе, Джаред.

— И не говори, — Джаред рассмеялся. — Спасибо ещё раз. Обед за мной.

— Ещё бы. Ну, будь здоров.

— И ты.

Джаред повесил трубку. Откинулся на спинку стула. Участок Экза на горе? Погодите-ка, вроде бы он видел дело с таким названием. Он выпрямился и стал перебирать лежащие на столе папки. Ага, вот она — с именем Эклз. Он перелистал документы — дело казалось знакомым. С Марком Шеппардом он последний раз разговаривал уже больше недели назад. Пролистав свой ежедневник, он нашел запись о том, что надо ещё раз съездить переговорить с Дженсеном. Тут он вспомнил, что собирался тогда приготовить сладкий чай.

— Ёпрст! — тот чай, что исчез. Он что, с ума сходит?

Но почему не перезвонил сам Шеппард? Наверняка он вне себя от злости. Джаред снял трубку с телефона... и повесил обратно. Застонал. Потом всё же набрал номер.

— Шеппард. Слушаю.

— Мистер Шеппард, здравствуйте, это Джаред Падалеки, я...

— Кто?

— Джаред Падалеки, из Эквилла, Кентукки, — он услышал на заднем плане негромкие переговоры Шеппарда с кем-то ещё.

— Слушай, как там тебя — Джаред Падалски из Хренвилла, Кентукки. Я занятой человек, и если у тебя есть ко мне какое-то дело, то свяжись с моей секретаршей, понятно? Пока.

Раздались гудки — Шеппард бросил трубку. Джаред несколько секунд сидел, тупо держа в руке трубку. Потом повесил её.

— И что это было, вашу мать?

Воспоминания о попытке купить для Шеппарда участок под курортную гостиницу, — участок с маленькой фермой, где жил симпатичный парень, — были словно ловля серебристых рыбок руками в ручье.

Он помотал головой и выбросил папку с надписью «Эклз» в мусор.

Джаред как раз завершил сделку на дом, — вторую за две недели, — когда ему позвонила мать.

— День рождения твоего брата в воскресенье, ты приедешь на ужин?

— Я... а, да, конечно... — он просматривал бумаги на дом на Мэйпл-стрит. — В воскресенье. Я смогу.

— Ты занят там?

— Извини, мам, да, занят.

— Это хорошо. Я слышала, ты продал ещё один дом.

— Угу. Рынок растет, правда, не знаю, с чего бы.

— Тебе не до меня, да? — сказала она. — Ну ладно, увидимся в воскресенье.

— Ага. Пока, мама, люблю тебя.

— И я тебя тоже, малыш.

— — — — — — 

Он нажал кнопку новой кофеварки Keurig, купленной для офиса, и понёс исходящую паром чашку к своему столу.

В эти выходные ему надо было организовать пару открытых показов. И выставить на продажу новую коммерческую недвижимость. Он позвонил в пекарню — заказал для показов партию печенья. Сделал пометки о проблемах, которые надо решить домовладельцам: прачечные, баки для мусора... практическая смётка, народ!

Немного поработав над объявлениями по коммерческой недвижимости, он послал их в газеты — местную и в Пайквилле.

Глотнул из чашкаи кофе. Холодный, надо же. Ох ты, уже время обеда, что ли?

— — — — — — 

— Джаред, ты на обед идёшь?

— А? Да, конечно. Заработался что-то. Я сейчас. Сейчас.

— — — — — — 

— ДжейРод!

— Привет, Чад, — он не смог сдержать улыбку.

— В пятницу идём к Гомеру. Побухаем.

— Ну, я не зна...

— А я знаю. Уверен, тебе просто необходимо чуток бухнуть.

— Чад... — впрочем, друг, возможно, был прав.

— А чего ты ещё делать-то собираешься?

— Да я просто устал. Работы дохрена, честно.

— Во-во, работе всё время, забавам ни минуты. [2] 

— Ну... я подумаю.

— Хватит мозги сушить, пора делом заняться.

— Я не сушу...

— Пятница. У Гомера. В семь.

— — — — — — 

— Классно ведь, а?! — Чад наклонился к нему.

— Чего?! — переспросил Джаред, почти крича. В баре грохотала музыка в стиле кантри — какой-то парень речитативом орал, что ему пофиг и он оттягивается как Джордж Джонс.[3] Накурено было — хоть топор вешай.

— Приятно наконец пересечься, чувак! Столько месяцев не виделись! — Чад хлопнул Джареда по плечу.

— Ага! Это здорово!

— — — — — — 

Он задернул шторы и сел на диване — от яркого света болела голова. Хотя, если честно, в последнее время он шторы вообще почти не открывал.

Телевизор работал без звука. Он смотрел, как по кругу носятся машины, где-то в Талладега. Или в Бристоле? А, всё равно.

Больше никаких вечеринок — которые до самого утра — с Чадом и Майклом. Слишком он стар для этого дерьма.

— — — — — — 

— Похоже, тебе бы не помешал помощник.

— Кэти! Привет! Ты пришла, чтобы продать свой прекрасный...

— Нет, я пришла со счётом, — она положила на стол большой конверт.

— Чёрт, извини, пожалуйста, — Джаред вытащил счёт из конверта и полез в нижний ящик стола за чековой книжкой. — Минутку, я сейчас выпишу чек.

— Ладно, — она уселась на стул напротив. — Ну, у тебя все прекрасно, да?

— Ага. Куча объектов в работе, несколько уже продал, — он подписал чек.

— Отлично, — Кэти осмотрела захламлённую комнатку офиса. — Парня не завёл?

— Да нет, — он дернул плечом. — Я тут почти всех знаю, так что...

— Да, это проблема.

— Да уж. Хотя я и не ищу сейчас особо никого, — Джаред отдал чек Кэти

— Спасибо, — она встала. — Может, тебе на выходные съездить развеяться куда-нибудь подальше отсюда? 

— Да, отдых мне бы не помешал. Но по выходным я обычно провожу открытые дни, и... как-то всё времени нет.

— Работе всё время, забавам ни минуты, ты ведь помнишь, что про таких говорят?

— Да, я это уже слышал.

— Ну, пока, Джаред.

— Увидимся, Кэти.

Убирая в ящик чековую книжку, он заметил там конверт. На нем было написано «Дженсен». Джаред достал его из ящика и открыл. Внутри лежало около восьмидесяти долларов.

Ежевичный торт.

— Хм.

Пикап полз по раскисшей дороге. В лесу стоял туман, с почерневших от дождя ветвей, на которых лишь кое-где оставались мёртвые листья, капала вода.

Зачем он опять едет в этот маленький синий домик? Клиента, желающего купить, у него нет. Чем ему оправдать своё возвращение сюда?

_Я вижу во сне твои глаза._

Нелепость какая-то, но у него не проходило ощущение, что встреча с Дженсеном изменила его жизнь.

_Ты вьелся мне в душу._

Его жизнь чертовски изменилась, но... а что изменилось на самом-то деле?

Сначала он увидел, что на крыльце нет собаки. И кур во дворе не было. На миг ему показалось, что дом забросили на самом деле. Но нет, — в окнах виднелись огоньки свечей, а с навеса над крыльцом свисали пентаграммы и куколки, сделанные из веточек.

Он взял с пассажирского сиденья лежавший там бумажный пакет и вылез из машины. Карканье вороны эхом разнеслось по лесу.

— Привет, есть кто? — позвал он. В доме ничто не шевельнулось, поэтому он сам открыл калитку и вошёл. Прошёл по сырой тропинке до крыльца, поднялся по ступеням — шаги глухо простучали по доскам — и постучал. Сетчатая дверь вздрогнула на петлях.

Через секунду внутренняя дверь распахнулась. На Дженсене были джинсы и фланелевая рубашка в клетку, а в волосах его проглядывала седина.

— Дженсен?

— Зачем ты сюда приехал, Джаред? — спросил тот. Скрестив руки на груди, Дженсен стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку.

—Я тебе принес кое-что.

Дженсен посмотрел на пакет.

— Зачем? Кто-то хочет купить мою ферму?

— Нет! Просто я... я подумал... Я просто хотел увидеть тебя.

— Ну, тогда входи. — Дженсен толкнул сетчатую створку.

В доме топилась печь, уютно распространяя тепло. Старая собака лежала около неё. Шеп подошёл к ногам Джареда и повилял хвостом.

— Привет, Шеп, — сказал Джаред дворняге. Пакет он поставил на стол и вынул из него упаковку из шести бутылок сидра.

— Тыквенный сидр, — объявил он. — И воздушная кукуруза.

Дженсен достал открывалку для бутылок.

— Ты осторожн...

Пенная струя выплеснулась из бутылки, когда Дженсен содрал крышку.

— Прости, дорога ухабистая, растрясло, — Джаред вскрыл пакет с кукурузой и протянул его Дженсену.

Тот вытащил оттуда пригоршню поп-корна, уселся за стол и задумчиво стал жевать.

— Нравится? — Джаред уселся напротив.

— Угу, — кивнул Дженвен.

— А сидр? — с улыбкой спросил Джаред.

Дженсен сделал большой глоток.

— Мне нравится.

Джаред расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что щекам почти стало больно. Он не знал, почему — но удовольствие Дженсена приносило ему счастье.

— Ну, как поживаешь? — спросил Дженсен.

— Работаю в основном, — Джаред пожал плечами.

Дженсен приподнял брови.

— И как идут дела?

— Отлично. На самом деле, очень хорошо. Недвижимость продаётся — и жилье и коммерческая. Заработок хороший. Всё... хорошо.

— Прекрасно, — Дженсен кивнул и закрыл пакет с кукурузой. — Я тут как раз ужинать собирался.

— Вот чем так вкусно пахнет, да?

— Намекаешь, что голоден? — Дженсен встал и подошел к плите.

— От еды не откажусь.

— Уверен, что не откажешься, — Дженсен вытащил из духовки сковороду с кукурузным хлебом и поставил её на плиту, рядом с кастрюлей.

Джаред полюбовался его широкими плечами и крепкими кривоватыми ногами. Но вот седина в волосах... пару месяцев назад её точно не было.

Дженсен поставил тарелку с ломтями кукурузного хлеба на стол и достал из холодильника банку клубничного варенья.

— М-мм, кукурузный хлеб, — сказал Джаред и потянулся за кусочком.

Дженсен хлопнул его по руке.

— Потерпи.

Он налил суп в две тарелки и поставил одну перед Джаредом. И выставил рядом блюдце для кукурузного хлеба.

Суп был с тыквой, корнеплодами и дичью, очень густой и приправленный пряностями. Но всё же без соли было пресновато.

— Вкуснятина, — сказал Джаред.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен невозмутимо посмотрел на него, приподнял бутылку с сидром, и они с Джаредом чокнулись. Некоторое время они ели молча.

— Так ты купил дом? — наконец спросил Дженсен.

— Нет, — Джаред намазал кусок кукурузного хлеба вареньем. — Не купил.

— Я думал, ты хотел себе дом.

— Хотел, да. И хочу. Но столько работы сейчас...

— Понятно. Сапожник без сапог.

— Вроде того, — Джаред вздохнул.

Отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, Дженсен откинулся на стуле.

— И что же сегодня тебя привело на эту гору?

Джаред вспомнил о найденном конверте с деньгами.

— Наверное, просто хотелось тебя увидеть.

— Я польщён, — Дженсен поднёс бутылку к губам и допил сидр. Встав, он принялся убирать со стола.

Джаред ковырял этикетку на своей бутылке. Дженсен поставил в холодильник кастрюлю с недоеденным супом и оставшиеся бутылки сидра.

— Тебе пора идти.

— Может, ещё по бутылочке? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен встал у двери.

— Уже поздно. До наступления темноты тебе надо спуститься с горы.

Джаред встал. 

— Дженсен.

— Ты знаешь, какой день сегодня, Джаред?

— И какой сегодня день?

— Сегодня Хэллоуин, — Дженсен усмехнулся, — езжай-ка ты домой.

Но Джаред уже подошёл почти вплотную к нему. Он отвёл седую прядку со лба Дженсена. Хотелось спросить, узнать кое о чём... но он не знал, как.

Дженсен потянулся к нему губами, и Джаред, жестко приникнув ртом, поцеловал его. Под его ладонями руки Дженсена были напряженные, твердые, но губы Дженсена на миг приоткрылись, прежде чем отодвинуться. 

— Береги себя, — сказал Дженсен, открывая дверь.

— Да, — сказал Джаред и шагнул на крыльцо. Он услышал, как дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. — И ты тоже.

Покупать онлайн так легко. Выбрал понравившееся, нажал на клавишу — и получил. Джаред потряс коробку, пытаясь угадать, что там. Или вспомнить. Потом положил в комод — к остальным.

— — — — — — 

— Джаред! В пятницу идем к Гомеру, чувак! Приходи к восьми.

— — — — — — 

— Это дом МакКена. Классический дом в винтажном стиле, декорированный ремесленными и художественными изделиями, — Джаред проводил молодую пару в холл. — Видите? Оригинальная деревянная отделка, без краски — кроме кухни и ванной комнаты. Полы дубовые, тоже подлинник.

— О, какие книжные полки! И плитка! — рыжеволосая Молли провела рукой по тёмно-зелёной плитке, облицовывающей камин, по бокам от которого были встроены книжные стеллажи.

— В коридоре, ванной комнате и под лестницей тоже встроенные шкафы, — сказал Джаред. — В отличном состоянии. Кровле на доме всего три года. Отопительный котел газовый, новый и высокоэффективный, установлен несколько лет назад.

— А минусы есть? — спросил Джастин, муж Молли. Стоя в столовой, он разглядывал потолок с выступающими балками.

Джаред вздохнул.

— Ну, не все любят винтаж. Некоторые предпочитают огромные комнаты, открытые пространства этажа. И джакузи.

— А я люблю винтаж! — сказала Молли.

— Я тоже, — ответил Джаред. — Я и сам подумывал о покупке такого вот дома.

— О нет! Только не говорите, что нам придется конкурировать с собственным риелтором, — воскликнула Молли.

— Нет, этот дом для меня чересчур велик, — усмехнулся Джаред. 

А так ли это? Разве не о подобном он мечтал?

— — — — — — 

— Эй, чувак, что за хрень! Мы ждали тебя в пятницу! Ты в порядке?

— — — — — — 

Ноги запутались в скрутившихся простынях. Он перевернулся на спину, и простынь намоталась на него ещё сильнее.

Он уставился в потолок.

Надо встать.

Надо постирать постельное белье.

Перекатившись обратно на живот, он накрыл голову подушкой.

— — — — — — 

«Дорогой, это мама. Ты не пришел в воскресенье на ужин. Перезвони мне, ладно?»

— — — — — — 

На конверте было написано «Дженсен». Он вытащил остаток денег и переложил в свой бумажник.

— — — — — — 

«Джаред, милый, я беспокоюсь. Пожалуйста, позвони мне».

— — — — — — 

Он порылся в коробках, лежащих в комоде. Нашёл коробку с шоколадными конфетами «Годива». Положил её на кухонный стол, достал пиво и пошел смотреть по телевизору автогонки.

— — — — — — 

Он метался по квартире, словно подгоняемый парой чашек крепчайшего кофе. Ему требовалось двигаться. Требовалось пойти... куда-то, в какое-то место. Нужно было купить дом. Он смог бы тогда заиметь собаку, и там было бы гораздо больше места, чтобы метаться.

Он ехал в гору. Низкое небо нависало тучами, воздух был влажен и холоден. Он встрепенулся, заметив легкий снежок, присыпавший землю.

Лес был сквозной, словно тушью нарисованный.

Тишина встретила его, когда он остановился перед домиком Дженсена. Пронзительно каркнула ворона, сидевшая на ограде, в том углу, где было кладбище. Её товарки стали присоединяться к ней одна за другой, и скоро вся ограда вместе с деревом багрянника, росшим по соседству, оказалась облеплена птицами.

— Привет, — позвал он. Вороны смолкли.

В окнах всё так же горели свечи. Над дверным проемом была повешена вечнозеленая ветвь.

Даерь открылась, как только он поднялся по ступеням крыльца. За сетчатой створкой стоял мужчина — седой, закутанный в клетчатый плед.

— Дженсен? — Джаред всмотрелся.

— Возвращайся домой, Джаред. Приезжай весной.

— Я... не понимаю.

— Возвращайся домой.

— Нет! — Джаред ухватился за створку, пытаясь открыть, но Дженсен её удерживал.

— Тебе тут нечего делать, — голос Дженсена стал резче — как и морщины у глаз.

— Но я принёс тебе подарок.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

— Я не обязан принимать твои дары.

— Прошу тебя, Дженсен. Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Моя жизнь совсем апуталась.

— Я не могу распутать твою жизнь.

— Пожалуйста. Мне больше не с кем поговорить об этом.

— Что так? У тебя ведь есть семья и друзья.

— Не знаю, — Джаред поднял повыше пакет. — Открой мне, а то ты все тепло на улицу выпустишь. Давай выпьем и поболтаем.

Дженсен развернулся и пошел вглубь дома. 

Джаред распахнул сетчатую створку, зашел и прикрыл основную дверь, отсекая холод.

— Разуйся, — велел ему Дженсен из кухни.

Джаред стащил с себя ботинки и снял куртку. Повесил её на крючок возле двери. Потом положил пакет на посудосушку раковины.

— Я принес тебе шоколад. Конфеты «Годива», — он достал из пакета коробку. — И бурбон. Блэнтонс.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — сказал Дженсен. С недовольным видом, но всё-таки он копался уже в коробке, выбирая конфету.

Джаред снял с полки над раковиной пару стеклянных посудин и налил в них бурбон.

— Пойдем посидим у печки, — сказал Дженсен, беря коробку с конфетами с собой.

Джаред уселся на одно из кресел, вытянул ноги и погладил по голове собаку, лежавшую рядом на подстилке.

— Как её зовут?

— Цветок, — сказал Дженсен. — Она уже старушка, но тянет потихоньку.

Шеп лежал, свернувшись, на коврике у ног Дженсена.

— А где кот?

— Стерджилл? На кровати валяется. А на улице ещё парочка гуляет, придут к ночи.

Джаред кивнул. Он так жаждал поговорить с Дженсеном, — а теперь ему просто хотелось сидеть, попивая бурбон. Дженсен тоже на него не давил.

— Тебе здесь не бывает одиноко?

— Ну, я не совсем один, у меня тут куча зверья. А изредка бывает гость, — Дженсен улыбнулся.

— А мне одиноко, — сказал Джаред. Слова выскочили у него неожиданно даже для него самого, но он чувствовал их правдивость.

— Ты ведь желал заработка, желал купить дом, — сказал Дженсен. — Когда мы говорили в прошлый раз, ты неплохо зарабатывал. Дом ты купил?

Джаред качнул головой.

— Нет. Кстати, это забавно — в продаже как раз появился просто идеальный дом.

— Так почему ты его не купил?

— Не знаю, — признался Джаред. — Я сказал себе, что он слишком для меня велик. Хотя обычно ведь люди берут дом с прицелом на будущее, правда? Вроде как в расчете на...

— Партнера? На семью?

— Полагаю, да, — Джаред посмотрел в опустевший стаканчик.

Дженсен встал и забрал посудину у Джареда. Налил бурбона в оба стаканчика и вернул Джареду его.

— Наверное, мне хватит, — Джаред уперся локтями в колени, наклоняясь вперед. — Мне, наверное, пора уходить, — но он не встал.

— Тебе пора остаться, — сказал Дженсен. — Темно, дорога тут опасная, — он встал и протянул Джареду руку. Ухватив его ладонь, тот поднялся на ноги. Дженсен сказал, притягивая Джареда ближе: — Ты можешь остаться. На эту ночь.

Джаред прижал к себе Дженсена. Поцеловал в висок.

— Вкусно пахнешь.

Дженсен усмехнулся, подтолкнул Джареда к кровати и снял свою фланелевую рубашку, недвусмысленно призывая тем Джареда тоже начинать раздеваться. Он откинул покрывало — Стерджилл спрыгнул с кровати на пол — и потянул Джареда за собой на постель.

Невозможно даже объяснить, до какой степени Джареду правильным чувствовалось держать Дженсена в своих руках. Словно так было всегда. Он спал с мужчинами, но то было совсем другое. Запах, вкус, прикосновения — всё было так, словно они и прежде были здесь вместе.

И при этом Дженсен оставался откровением для него — каждый его поцелуй, каждое касание; его стоны и движения, и то, как он уступал, не теряя контроля.

Дряхлая кровать маловата была для двух мужчин такого роста. Дженсен заснул, тесно прильнув к Джареду, и тот был совершенно не против — уже давно он не чувствовал себя так уютно, не был настолько полон довольства.

Проснулся Джаред от запаха кофе — Дженсен водил у него перед носом чашкой. Джаред ухмыльнулся, отобрал чашку и потянулся к Дженсену. Тот увернулся.

— Мне надо бисквиты достать из духовки, — он пошел на кухню.

От дровяной печи по комнате расходилось тепло. Трио кошек — Стерджил и присоединившаяся к нему парочка: «черепашка» и трехцветная — развалилось на коврике неподалеку.

Джаред отпил кофе и скинул с себя одеяло. Отставив чашку, он вылез и принялся одеваться. Дженсен стоял у плиты, готовил яичницу, на нём была серая толстовка и фланелевые клетчатые пижамные штаны. Джаред подошел к нему и поцеловал в шею.

— Тебе как яйца жарить? — спросил Дженсен.

— С обеих сторон.

— Как жизненно.

— Эй! — Джаред рассмеялся.

Дженсен скинул три яйца на тарелку и вручил Джареду.

— Перец на столе.

Бисквиты были выложены на блюдо, рядом стояла маслёнка и банка с сорговым сиропом.

— Если хочешь, есть варенье.

— Не надо, я люблю сорго, — у кисло-сладкого, тёмного и густого сиропа был совершенно особенный вкус. Джаред плюхнул на тарелку масла и смешал с ним полную ложку сорго. Получившейся смесью он намазал половинку тёплого бисквита — нежного, тающего во рту.

— М-м-м!

Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

— Любишь ты поесть, точно.

— Ага, — со смехом подтвердил Джаред. — И всегда любил.

Всё печенье они не одолели, остаток Дженсен завернул в вощёную бумагу и положил на плиту.

Дженсен мыл посуду, Джаред её вытирал, оба работали почти молча. Тишина была уютной, но Джаред всё же понимал, что вскоре ему придётся уходить.

— Здорово было, — сказал он и повесил полотенце на крючок около раковины. Присев на кухонный стул, он стал обуваться.

— Ага, — Дженсен кивнул.

Голос его показался Джареду каким-то печальным.

— Может, в те выходные мы...

Дженсен прижал пальцами его губы.

— Нет. 

Джаред встал и провел рукой по волосам Дженсена, по серебристым прядям.

— Не понимаю.

Дженсен взял ладонь Джареда и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, прошептав: «Чш-ш». Глаза у него были закрыты.

— Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, был уверен, что ты меня моложе, — сказал Джаред.

Дженсен ткнулся носом ему в ладонь и понюхал, словно кот.

— Разве так быстро стареют? Это прекратится? — голос Джареда дрогнул. — Кто ты, Дженсен?

Тот поднял взгляд на Джареда.

— Я вечный.

— Не понимаю.

— Возвращайся весной, — Дженсен протянул Джареду его куртку.

— Но я не хочу покидать тебя, не так.

— Тебе придется, — Дженсен отошел.

— Дженсен, ну пожалуйста…

Тут Джаред обнаружил, что стоит уже на крыльце.

— До весны не так уж долго, — сказал ему Дженсен перед тем, как закрыл дверь.

Джаред плакал. Насколько он помнил, не сразу, — а потом, в снах. Там он ехал вниз по извилистой горной дороге, и по щекам его текли горячие слезы. С неба валились снежные хлопья. И до весны, казалось, — ещё вечность.

— — — — — — 

Чикагские Медведи играли с Грин-Бэй на «Солджер Филд». Шла последняя четверть, и Медведи продули семь очков. У Джареда навернулись слёзы — внезапно, резко, он заплакал, как не плакал с десяти лет, когда его собаку сбило машиной.

Он был уверен, что Дженсен умер. Целых два часа он был уверен в этом — единственное, что могло объяснить его горе. Потом он уговорил себя, что это не так. Ну не экстрасенс же он, в конце концов. Чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, ему пришлось выйти из квартиры и пройтись по улице.

Это был, наверное, худший, но далеко не последний приступ слёз.

Всё труднее становилось вести себя обычно. Он пытался вести привычную жизнь, но никогда не знал, в какой момент слёзы вновь его настигнут, заставляя сходить с ума.

Как-то в воскресенье его в прачечной застала мать — он плакал там.

— Милый, что с тобой? — спросила она.

Он вытер глаза и помотал головой.

— Ничего особенного.

— Джаред, ты никогда не плачешь без причины.

— Честно, мам, ничего такого. Не знаю... просто накатило что-то. Пройдёт, дай мне минутку, — и это, в общем-то, было правдой. Отчего он плакал, он и сам не знал, не было для этого никакой разумной причины.

Она нахмурилась.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь, малыш?

— Да, возможно, — согласился он.

— — — — — — 

Ему снились смеющиеся зелёные глаза. Веснушки на бледной коже. Вкус губ, благоухающих бурбоном. Ищущие руки.

Он проснулся с тоской, непредставимо острой и непонятной.

— — — — — — 

— И как его зовут? — спросил Чад.

— Кого? Ты о чём?

Чад закатил глаза.

— Да ладно, невооруженным ведь глазом видно, что ты весь в мыслях о ком-то. И явно это не твоя мама.

— Заткнись, — Джаред глотнул пива. Сейчас бы, как обычно, устроить Чаду веселую жизнь, но не было настроения. — Я сейчас, — он встал и пошел к туалету, ощущая, как на него опять накатывает. Заперся в кабинке — и заплакал.

И вот наступило время, когда солнце стало светить ярче, птицы запели, и зеленые побеги пробились из почвы.

На ветках деревьев пока лишь набухли почки, но лесная подстилка уже проросла свежей травой.

Рядом, на пассажирском сиденье, стояла картонная коробка с дырками по бокам, из неё всю дорогу раздавался писк.

Затормозив у калитки Дженсена, он осторожно взял коробку в руки и вылез из машины.

На крыльце стоял мальчик — лет четырнадцати, не старше.

— Джаред, — воскликнул он и бросился к калитке, рядом с которой расцвела ярко-голубая ипомея. — Я тебя всё утро жду! — он распахнул створку. — Что ты мне привёз?

Джаред протянул ему коробку. Открыв верх, Дженсен увидел внутри пушистых жёлтеньких цыплят, и глаза у него загорелись. Он забрал коробку у Джареда и понес её в тот угол двора, где его куры выклевывали что-то, разрывая лапами землю.

Встав на коленки, он поставил коробку и медленно её наклонил. Цыплята выкатились на землю, сразу же вставая на лапки и принимаясь искать еду.

— Симпатяги какие, — Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и ухмыльнулся.

— Достойный подарок? — спросил тот.

Дженсен засмеялся.

— Да.

Они понаблюдали за курами и цыплятами.

— Ну что ж, леди, присматривайте за ними, — сказал Дженсен. Встал и подошёл к Джареду. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. Подумал, что для весеннего подарка цыплята будут в самый раз.

— Отличный подарок.

Щеки у Дженсена были гладкими, лишь с едва заметным пушком на месте бороды. Морщинки у глаз исчезли, а губы были сочными.

Джаред сглотнул.

— Знаешь, тебе придётся мне многое объяснить.

— Да, — вид у Дженсена стал серьёзный. — Полагаю, да. Я тебе вроде бы обещал?

— Обещал.

— Тогда пойдём, — Дженсен открыл калитку и вышел за ограду.

Джаред пошел за ним. Дженсен обогнул его пикап и зашагал к той водопропускной трубе под дорогой. Потом они пошли вверх по течению этого ручья, поднимаясь по его каменистому руслу. Пройдя с четверть мили, они подошли к скале, откуда вытекала вода.

— Любой, кто выпьет воды из этого источника, будет стареть с течением времён года, но весной возродится, чтобы пить из источника вновь, — Дженсен опустился на колени рядом с родником.

Джареду было бы смешно — если бы он сам не видел того, как Дженсен постарел, а потом вновь стал юнцом.

— Значит, выпить отсюда — и он сделает тебя... вечным? — встав на колени, Джаред погрузил пальцы в ледяную воду.

— Да.

— И когда ты впервые выпил из него?

— Я не пил, — сказал Дженсен. — Я не рожден от женщины. Я — дух этого родника.

Части внезапно сложились в целое.

— Ты — фэйри? — прабабушка когда-то рассказывала маленькому Джареду про фэйри, как те изменяют людям память, меняют ход времени, про их отвращение к соли и любовь к подаркам. — Бляха муха. Фэйри не бывает, это бредни какие-то.

Дженсен поднял руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся лба Джареда — и тот увидел. Увидел всё, что было живым в этом лесу, от грибов и улиток, от цветов и папоротников, от гадюк в лесной подстилке — до белохвостых оленей, кроликов и лосей, до чёрного медведя в гуще леса, до голубых соек и ворон, до ястребов и канюков на вершинах деревьев. Всё это видно неестественно отчетливо виделось в ярком ультрамариновом сиянии. И конечно, здесь не было ни линий электропередач, ни водопровода, ни газовых хранилищ. Только старая дорога.

— А как тогда твой холодильник работает? — вдруг выпалил Джаред.

Дженсен засмеялся.

— Я его заставляю.

Джаред потряс головой.

— А Эклзы? Кто они?

— Просто люди, жившие здесь когда-то.

— Просто люди? А я тогда кто? — Джаред встал, распрямился в полный рост, кулаки у него сжались. — С чего мне доверять тебе теперь? Ты трахался со мной! А потом заставил меня забыть о тебе. Я думал, что с ума схожу!

— Я пытался тебе помочь! — Дженсен схватил его за штанину. — Ты хотел денег — я помогал тебе их зарабатывать. Ты хотел дом — я тебе... — В огромных глазах Дженсена стояло умоляющее выражение. — Понимаешь, пока ты не приехал сюда в последний раз, до меня не доходило, что хочешь ты на самом деле вовсе не этого. И вот тогда я сказал тебе вернуться весной.

— Так почему ты не сказал мне всю правду? Когда понял, что хочу я — тебя! — Джаред помотал головой. — Мне надо всё это обдумать, — он развернулся и пошёл обратно вниз по холму.

— Я тоже хочу — тебя! Я потому и показал тебе мой родник!

Джаред остановился. Оглянулся и сказал:

— Ерунда какая-то. Эта вода стекает с горы в ручей Биг-Бенд-Крик, потом в реку. Тогда почему тут все не такие, не вечные?

— Потому что пить надо прямо из родника, — вздохнул Дженсен. — А ещё... ты знаешь, какой день сегодня?

— Суббота.

— Сегодня — весеннее равноденствие.

— То есть, если я захочу выпить эту воду...

— То надо пить сегодня.

Той весной в лесу было больше смеха. Хохот парней раскатывался по склонам.

Они сеяли семена в грядки и собирали яйца под насестом.

Они оставляли подачки воронам, и те были довольны.

Шли тёплые дожди, светило солнце и огород их процветал.

Однажды тот паренек, что повыше, спросил другого, когда они работали на грядках:

— По мне будут тосковать? — он подумал о своих родных, о Чаде и Майке, даже вспомнил Кэти, и брови его сдвинулись.

Его любовь и лучший его друг ответил ему:

— Нет. Они тебя не помнят.

Какое-то время они трудились в молчании.

— Хорошо. Мне не хочется, чтобы они грустили.

— Они не грустят, — сказал его фэйри, дёргая салат. _«А ещё мне не хотелось, чтобы они тебя искали»._ — Так будет лучше.

Пикап они откатили по дороге подальше и столкнули с обрыва. 

Маленькая ферма почти не изменилась с того дня, как почти год назад сюда пришёл молодой риелтор со своими предложениями.

Парнишка принёс своему фэйри ведёрко, почти полное красных ягод.

— Всё даришь мне подарки? — солнце отразилось в зеленых глазах, и сердце у Джареда замерло. — Ладно, на ужин будет клубничное песочное печенье.

Их еда была вкусной.

Они играли как дети.

И работали как мужчины.

Они любили.

И гора была полна довольством.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. сто акров - 40 гектар  
> 2\. работе всё время, забавам ни минуты - Поговорка из стишка: «All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy» (Работе всё время, забавам ни минуты – будет из парня большая зануда)  
> 3\. Джордж Джонс — один из наиболее известных вокалистов в истории кантри-музыки, рекордсмен по количеству хитов, побывавших в кантри-чартах США


End file.
